


"Bobby, no."

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, insecurites, teen drama with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Goo Junhoe went to his boyfriend to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bobby, no."

“junhoe-ah, are you sad?”

“no.”

“are you tired?”

“not really.”

“then how come you’re willingly here for cuddles?”

junhoe shrugged, somewhat offended (but not really) at the question. he wasn’t that cold, he thought. he sometimes liked snuggling at random times. not a lot, true, surely not how much the others around the dorm seemed to like, but it was still a considerable amount. 

ok, so maybe it wasn’t really random. it might have been somewhat steered by some of his insecurities. 

it wasn’t rare and it wasn’t unusual to see ikon’s three original members staying in their small bubble and holding tightly until it seemed like they morphed together in one cheesy mold and they could need some good pliers to get them off one another. however, when they started getting onto cutesy kisses (especially since most were on bobby’s part), junhoe rose up faster than yunhyeong off the couch when he thought someone was ‘threatening’ the kitchen. 

that time, junhoe was the one that felt threatened on something, well in this case someone, that was supposed to be his. his person. his lover. even though they had agreed on keeping it a secret from the others, it still didn’t mean that bobby could just act like a single man, clinging and kissing everyone as he wished. some decency would work-

he wasn’t exaggerated in any way, he believed, he was still pretty damn lax in his possessiveness, knowing full well that his lover truly believed physical attention was very important in showing his affection. especially to his two best friends. however, too much was too much, and inanely, he realized that beneath the layer of anger there was a second layer, much thicker, which felt so much akin to hurt, to betrayal. he didn’t want to be feeling like that, the logical side of his brain telling him that he had nothing to be worried about. but the annoying, 18 years old and in love part of his brain was riling him to anger. 

for once, with great difficulty, he chose not to act on his anger. from the years he’d lived in the same dorm as the rapper, he’d learnt at least one thing. that was that no matter how angry he was or how right he believed himself to be, to get something out of the elder rapper, he should never let his nerves show. 

it might not be his favourite method, but desperate situations asked for desperate measures. said desperate situation was his aching heart and the only way to soothe it was to let himself fall into his lover’s arms, to let the man himself prove that junhoe was the one that he loved romantically and no one else.

jealousy was such an ugly feeling, junhoe thought bitterly as he buried his face into the shorter man’s shoulder, feeling bobby tightening his arms around his waist. the vocalist sighed softly, willing himself not to have a weakling moment and do something as dumb as to cry just because of his stupid insecurities. 

“you’re not telling me what’s wrong again…” the older man mumbled, pressing a fleeting kiss to junhoe’s temple, holding the shaking teen close to his chest. 

junhoe knew fully well that he was an open book sometimes, but he never meant for bobby to see through him that easily. 

“how about you tell me what’s wrong now?” the rapper offered, lifting his lover’s face from where it was hidden into the side of his neck in order to look into his eyes. he wasn’t crying, at least that was normal, but from the way his lips were pursed and his eyes downcast, it was clear that the younger wasn’t far from it. “something upset you. about me. speak.”

he didn’t like using his hyung voice on junhoe, but it was clear enough that the younger will not talk otherwise, and by the way things were looking at the moment it was unclear if he was going to talk at all. 

“...i-” junhoe started, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend’s face. “let them breath a bit yeah…?” he managed out. it was vague as hell, he knew, but it was the best option in order of not sounding like a jealous girlfriend. (which was how he felt)

it seemed like bobby needed a few good seconds to realize what his lover wanted to convey through it, but when he finally got it he started laughing loudly, much to junhoe’s annoyance who pinched his lover’s side, only making the rapper laugh even harder. 

“...asshole!”

the vocalist grunted out as he was pushed down on the bed and before his lips were covered by a childish, overly loud and fond kiss. “you’re so cute junhoe-ah~” bobby almost cooed, kissing over the frowning boy’s features. “you really got jealous~ i’m so happy~”

“...why happy?” junhoe questioned, one eyebrow poised elegantly like he hadn’t been a wink away from crying just a few moments ago. bobby stopped questioning how his boyfriend’s mind worked at times. 

“that means you care.” bobby replied with a wide grin on his face. 

“of course i do. why would i have confessed to you otherwise?”

“still. i didn’t think you’d get jealous on jinhwan and hanbin.” he pointed out, pecking his lover’s nose lightly. “plus is your own fault. if you weren’t that strongly against telling the others you’d be kissed and hugged just as much-”

“i wouldn’t want that.” the younger huffed, crossing his over his chest and turning his face to the side.he regretted the move when he felt bobby’s lips on the side of his neck, kissing the delicate skin gently. 

“that means i can tell them?” bobby practically purred against his lover’s ear. 

junhoe could swear that that was how he was going to die. bobby will just do this thing, purring in that low voice in his ear and the younger would just say yes to everything, not even minding the question. that’s exactly what happened then, junhoe only realizing what he said when he heard bobby letting out a loud, annoying sound of happiness as he was lifting off the bed and running into the living room.

“oh fuck no- BOBBY NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> why. please comment. idek. 
> 
> endless love, ayden.


End file.
